Clowns (Twisted Metal)
The Clowns are one of the factions in Twisted Metal (2012). They are a gang led by Sweet Tooth. They follow Sweet Tooth with an almost cult-like devotion, going so far as to build a giant, armed circus tent on wheels in his honor. It is unknown how Sweet Tooth was able to conjure a group of numerous followers. However, as stated by Calypso, they were each dedicated to serving Sweet Tooth, as they believed he was a "god" and "king." The Clowns, as a cult, appear as the main opponents in Dollface's story and end as the final boss of her story, controlling Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage.' The Clowns' Gunner In Sweet Tooth's story, Sweet Tooth is only accompanied by one member of the Clowns, a man with a worn-out tank-top and a clown mask with a long nose, with a deep New York accent. This clown seems to be Sweet Tooth's most trusted member of the cult, considering that he has earned enough of Sweet Tooth's trust that he is able to drive with him in the shotgun of the Ice Cream truck. He also seems to be very respectful of Sweet Tooth, referring to him as "boss" whenever he speaks to him, and by assisting him in his hunt for his daughter, Sophie Kane. They have a mutual trust with each other, as evidenced during their fight against The Brothers Grimm; however, Sweet Tooth destroyed that trust when he left his fellow Clown to die and detonated the explosive charges the latter planted inside of Hammerhead/Slayer. Traits Other members of The Clowns were proficient in vehicular combat, and, seemingly, had each devoted their skills to learning to build and control a Sweet Bot of their own, just as Sweet Tooth had. After Sweet Tooth's death at the hands of Calypso, The Clowns became far more dedicated to keeping his memory alive. Some Clowns created masks that looked similar to Sweet Tooth's original mask. Others looked like generic clown faces, and some even looked like classic iterations of Needle's person from older Twisted Metal games. Many of these Clowns became proficient in on-foot assaults, especially with chainsaws. They were masters of boarding vehicles and ambushing in groups of large numbers. Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage This is the final boss in Doll Face's story. It is a memorial built to Sweet Tooth; when he died the clowns became obsessed with preserving his memory of him alive and believed he would rise again, stronger and crazier than ever. As it's name implies it is like a giant carnival on wheels, which they use to wreak destruction across the land. Gallery NK-671-lg-a.jpg Twisted-Metal3.jpg NK-671-lg-01.jpg Bg_vehicle_sweet_tooth.jpg twisted_metal_sweet_tooth_skin_by_mattmc95-d5nm142.png The_Clowns_Gangster.png|Membership Trivia *When playing as The Clowns in a one-man vehicle such as Axel or Reaper, Needles Kane drives the vehicle. However, when the player performs a successful point-blank shot with the Shotgun, the Clowns' gunner can be heard saying, "Right in the face, boss!" despite only Needles being the driver. *In the Story Mode, Needles was supposed to sacrifice his gunner when he planted C4 on one of the Brothers Grimm. Because of this, he will disappear from the player's car after the explosive is detonated. However, if a gunner-activated weapon is used (such as Swarmer Missiles), the gunner will re-appear in the car to use the weapon, and will later show up in the passenger's seat again next to Needles, after the boss battle. This is merely a gameplay mechanic. *Due to its large size, the Clowns' Nuke statue is much easier to hit than the Dolls' statue. *Early beta designs of the Clowns' gunner had him wearing the same appearance as Needles, with suspenders. His final design incorporated the polka-dotted pants and enlarged boots, but traded Needles' suspenders with a worn-out tank top. *The Clowns owned their own version of Talon, which was covered in pink polka-dots, much like Sweet Tooth. Dollface later comandeered this vehicle to destroy Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage. **This version of Talon can be accessed if the player equips the "Sweet Tooth" paint job to Talon. *The Clowns are one of the two factions used in the online Twisted Metal team games, the other being The Dolls. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Gangsters Category:Minion Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Gangs Category:Fanatics Category:Twisted Metal Villains